While You're Away
by Adryl
Summary: While the fanfic writers are away, what do their characters and muses do? Feel free to ask for your characters or muses to be added. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I got this great idea from a randomness thing I did a while ago with characters being completely OOC on an internet chatroom - it never went anywhere, but it was funny!  
  
So I'm starting out this one! What your muses do when you're not there!  
  
Oh, by the way, A LOT OF THESE PEOPLE I DON'T OWN. 'Kay? Cool.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
~ Day One ~  
  
A door closed and soon a young Nightcrawler teleported into the room. Kurt looked around before hissing, "She's gone!"  
  
"Woo-hoo! Booyah!" Ron whooped as he made his loud entrance. Legolas looked at him in contempt. This feeling grew when a naked mole rat ran across the floor and hopped into Ron's pocket.  
  
"Oh boy, what fun, eh Jack?" Lennie said sarcastically.  
  
"What do you think about my opening statement - Tommy Wu was a living, breathing person with dreams and expectations. . ."  
  
"Hey. . ." Kurt said, a mischievous glint in his eye.  
  
"What?" asked Drew cautiously.  
  
"Adryl left zee computer on."  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Awesome! I want to write a Fantasy story!" Quinn said and hurried over to the desk.  
  
"Nuh-uh, I'm writing a mystery!" said Drew.  
  
"I'll write an action fic vhere I'm zee hero." Kurt smirked and fiddled with his Image Inducer, which now projected him with tight abs and steely biceps.  
  
Legolas got to the chair first. "My story now."  
  
A collective "awwwwww" went through the air.  
  
"What will you write, elf?" Jack asked.  
  
"I'm writing a story where forty women come to worship me." Legolas closed his eyes and basked in the dream world he'd created.  
  
Aragorn frowned. "It is truly hard enough with two of them clamoring for your attention."  
  
"For a man, maybe, but *I* am an elf!" Legolas said confidently.  
  
'What difference does it make?' the heir of Gondor's throne thought. Aragorn sighed. "I warned you." He whispered to Quatre, "That poor boy."  
  
Quatre nodded. "And just wait 'till they want to play with his hair."  
  
"He'll enjoy the combing."  
  
Quatre looked at Aragorn in disbelief. "Do you have any idea what they do *after* they've combed it? They'll dye it, or, or, put in bows or something hideous!"  
  
"Sounds like it comes from experience on your part." Aragorn observed.  
  
"Try living with 29 sisters - all wanting to play 'dress-up'."  
  
Aragorn shuddered.  
  
"And they will all love me. . ." Legolas was saying to himself as he typed.  
  
Andrai scowled over his shoulder, resisting the urge to smack him upside the head.  
  
Drew pulled out her magnifying glass and aimed it at Legolas's head, directing the sun's rays.  
  
Andrai frowned. "Don't do that." She took the glass away, looked at it, and then directed the rays at his head again. "I should be doing that!"  
  
"Hey, have any of you seen - ?" Adryl walked in and froze. "What are you doing on my compy?? LEGOLAS!!"  
  
"Told you not to," Kit said smugly.  
  
"No you didn't!" Legolas exclaimed.  
  
"Well, I was *thinking* it! It's not my fault you're unsusceptible to telepathy!"  
  
"You!" Adryl cried. "Legolas, as punishment, *you* are coming to the library with me for my report on fingerprinting!"  
  
Legolas groaned. "Kurt, I thought you were watching the door!"  
  
Kurt shrugged sheepishly. "I got hungry, so I decided to stop in zee kitchen for a break."  
  
"Hey, fingerprinting?" Lennie asked. "Me'n Jack will go."  
  
"What?" Jack asked, completely unaware of what was going on.  
  
"You're coming to the library," Lennie told him.  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
Adryl turned off the computer. "Quinn and Drew, you two are the most responsible ones here - make sure Kurt doesn't raid the fridge, and whatever happens, DON'T leave Kit and Lightfingers alone together!"  
  
The two girls saluted.  
  
"Dang," Lightfingers muttered. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I've been gone for so long – I seem to have this procrastination thing . . . Anyway, I'll be a bit more redeemed once I get this and the LOTR thing up – right? Right? O_O;;  
  
Thanks to drizztranger (sp?) for Snowraven Bloodfeather – I'll try to get her in there more often, and to Little Gavroche (if that's still your name) for Fury.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There was screaming. Much screaming.  
  
Narissa punched Kira in the arm. "Don't you *ever* show me that again!"  
  
Kira was laughing hysterically, shouting "Freaky!" at regular intervals.  
  
Narissa retreated to a far corner of the room to cower and Adryl – the real one – went to go comfort her, while Deren Beq watched and laughed.  
  
It was a normal day inside Adryl's – the writer, y'all – computer.  
  
It was an interesting situation – you see, they had their own "computer". It was a two-way screen from their world to the writer's. Adryl, as . . . well, not exactly *herself*, was often inside theirs with them.  
  
"Okay, this is really starting to get confusing," interrupted the blonde Adryl. "And the whole 'gender bender' thing – gotta stop. Now."  
  
The brunette Adryl, the creator of this fantastic pseudo-reality, agreed with him. "Maybe I should change my name to Casadrat."  
  
"Is that not copyrighted *yet*?" Eadric asked.  
  
"You stole my question!" Quatre protested.  
  
Eadric rolled his eyes.  
  
"Okay, from now on, my name is Casadrat – well, at least when I'm referred to inside my stories – otherwise, people won't be able to find me and REVIEW MY STORIES (shameless plug #1)" said – you know by now – Casadrat.  
  
"Finally!" exclaimed the real and forever Adryl. "I won't be confused with a female now!"  
  
"I know how you feel," Duo sympathized, thinking back on how many people had called him 'Miss' after seeing him from behind.  
  
Wufei snickered.  
  
"I am the Prince of Persia – yield to my sword!" commanded a tall, dark, and handsome stranger.  
  
Deren just laughed harder.  
  
"I think she's drunk," whispered Jad to Snowraven Bloodfeather. She muttered something in Elvish and he edged away.  
  
Being too cheap to buy a ceiling fan, these assorted characters put Tails, the two-tailed fox, to work in cooling down the room. The only disadvantages to this were that he often got tired and it meant more vacuuming of the little, orange hairs.  
  
Fury was doing the opposite of what her name implied. Hitting the bottle with Deren, she began to giggle, and Legolas threw up his hands in surrender to the growing chaos.  
  
Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Oh, zhat's not goodt – you're not tventy von yet."  
  
Seamus Zelazny Harper was staring intently at their half of the computer. "I can fix this," he said.  
  
"But it's not broken," Chloe said confusedly.  
  
"Well, I can make it *better*!"  
  
"Don't touch that screen!" commanded Lieutenant Trigger Happy, Lt. Trigger for short.  
  
"I find this very interesting," observed Telemachus Rhade. "Are you regular humans always this insane?"  
  
"Oh great, who invited Trigger?" Aragorn asked in frustration. "I may as well go stick my finger in an electrical socket."  
  
"What's an electrical socket?" Pippin asked.  
  
"It's what the cord from the toaster oven, the microwave, and all those other things that make food for you plugs into," explained Merry.  
  
"Oh, well as long as it's important then."  
  
"Hellooooo?" a little louder. "I am the PRINCE of PERSIA – you will YIELD TO MY SWORD!"  
  
"Aw, give it a rest!" Snowraven said, waving her hand in dismissal. It was the first thing she'd said in English the entire time.  
  
The prince just stared for a while, unused to insolence.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud banging and a muffled shout. The closet door burst open and a red haired man fell out and onto the floor.  
  
"Whoa . . ." Deren giggled. "Lookit that . . ."  
  
"I wonder what happens when I poke it," Fury wondered as she too giggled.  
  
"Don't you even dare!" the man protested as he got to his feet.  
  
"You – You're - !" Casadrat cried.  
  
"Yes! I am Griffen – one of the characters you FORGOT!" Griffen said ominously.  
  
Casadrat gasped.  
  
"There is many more of my kind – Alec, Sven, Kenneth, Jeremy, Nereida, Drisana, Jade, the entire Sawyer *family* – all of us. We're to the point of rebellion, yeh hear me?" His eyes flashed.  
  
Casadrat nodded. "I promise, I'll never forget any of you ever again!"  
  
Griffen raised an eyebrow. "Really?"  
  
"Really!"  
  
"Oh good. Now that that's settled, do you have anything to eat? I'm starved – I've been in that closet for so long!"  
  
Mutely, Snowraven Bloodfeather and Remy pointed in the direction of the kitchen. Griffen saluted and, followed by the other forgotten characters, went to go raid the fridge.  
  
Quinn let out the breath she'd been holding. "Well, that was unexpected."  
  
"Yup," said Casadrat. And, having no way to correctly end this chapter, she concluded with, "Th-th-th-that's all, Folks!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yeah, I know the ending was horrible. But I had to end it somehow – and if I keep writing an endless chapter, then I won't be able to update my other stories, now will I?  
  
See ya! And drink some Fruit 2 O – it's good! 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay. . . (sneaks onto the stage) Yes, I know I've been absent for. . . about a year now. . . But! I am going to try to update more! Really soon! And I have a oneshot in the works. . . if I can ever work everything out. . . It'll work, eventually.

Disclaimer: No. . . I still don't own any of these characters. Asking the same question multiple times doesn't often change the answer, yo. Oh, and I need a new name other than "Casadrat" – the word actually belongs to Zapenstap (also on So. . . this'll probably all be edited at some point soon, with a NEW nickname for me. Eventually.(sweatdrop) Eh, I'll just make it Taser for now.

-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-(new border)

Fury waved her hands over her head, trying to dry her fingernail paint of ox blood and snake venom, as she screamed along with a System of a Down song.

As much as Deja liked the music, the whole "snake venom" thing kind of freaked her out (not the blood, of course – she was a former soldier, now a cop). Continuing down the hall, she found a room where her cousin, Kida, was using real nail polish and listening to Linkin Park. Deja smiled – more to her liking.

Seeing that the story had not been chaotic enough thus far, a mischievous teen named Paul decided to moon the readers.

That done, Taser booted him out of the story.

"That. . . was very disturbing," Telemachus Rhade and Snowraven Bloodfeather said at the same time.

"Yup – wanna talk about it?" asked Goth.

Telemachus looked at him. "Don't you say anything else?"

"Not really. Wanna talk about it?"

"Shut up, we can't hear 'Crawling'!" yelled Kida and Deja.

All others in the area scowled and moved elsewhere.

"Grumpy," muttered Snowraven.

Goth nodded. "Wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"HEY!" screeched a loud voice. To everyone's surprise, Lana stood there, looking completely psychotic.

"WOW!" She zoomed up to Telemachus. "He IS hot!"

Telemachus stared at her, appalled.

Harper pouted and went back to tinkering with his electron illuminators.

"Awwww, and this one's soooo cuuuute!" Lana squealed, going over to him.

Harper raised an eyebrow. "Not the reaction I was hoping for, but a reaction, nonetheless."

"Awwwww, how cute, you're playing with a flashlight!" Lana cooed. "Do you need help putting the batteries in?"

"It's an electron illuminator! AN ELECTRON ILLUMINATOR!" Harper exploded. "And NO, I do NOT need your STUPID HELP, seeing as I've built and fixed much more superior astronautical devices, such as a bridge across time!

Lana sniffed. "You don't have to be so mean, you. . . you. . . you meanie-head!"

"I've heard better come-backs from a – " Harper caught a dirty look from Telemachus. "A, er, Magog!"

"Wait a minute," Quatre interjected. "A bridge across time? Like, a time machine?"

Harper frowned and rolled his eyes. "Noooo, as in an actual, physical bridge that linked times."

"That's impossible!"

"Not it's not, I did it! . . . even though it only lasted for a day, since it relied on the orbit of the moon. . ."

"Gah!" Quatre slapped his hands over his ears. "Fine! Where is it, then?"

Harper's face grew long and sad. "We had to destroy it."

Telemachus looked at him oddly. "You really liked that thing, didn't you?"

"Yeah. . ."

"You 'destroyed' it," Quatre said dryly. "How convenient. So you still have no evidence – "

"We have credible witnesses!" Harper exclaimed.

"The ones who survived. . ." Rhade muttered.

Harper shot him a look. "I built it – "

"**I** built it," Rhade said darkly. "You couldn't lift the parts."

Another look. "We built it," Harper amended, and continued, "Rommie and Captain Hunt saw it, too. Heck, they're the ones that blew it up!"

"Not this again," Dylan Hunt groaned, covering his eyes with his hands.

Taking one look at him, Rommie said, "It's times like these that I wish Harper programmed me with a camera."

Hunt frowned. Rhade frowned.

Harper grinned. "That's a great idea! That'll be my next project!"

"Yeah, sure," Hunt said sarcastically. "Right after you finish upgrading the engine."

"And restoring some of the ship's lost data," Rommie added.

"Redecorating the Maru," came from Beka.

"Replacing my plant!" called an angry-sounding Trance.

"Oh, and you were going to make the targeting lock faster," Rhade reminded the short blonde.

Harper groaned and shook his head. Then seeing that his crewmates' expectant looks remained, he sighed and mumbled, "Alright, I'll get on it. . ."

"Good!" exclaimed Hunt, pleased. "No more procrastinating!"

". . .first thing tomorrow."

-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3- (looks almost like vertebrae)

Okay, not the best chapter for While You're On Holiday, I suppose. . . it mostly concentrated on Andromeda. . . Anyway, it's still an update! I found it handwritten in one of my notebooks, looks like I was actually making an effort for my readers. Since it looked a couple months old. . . heheheh.

Thanks to Lana, who is here under the pen-name Rose-of-Versailles.

Oh, and to Andromeda fans - did I spell the name of Beka's ship right? They always change the pronunciation throughout the series - please tell me, so I can fix it if it's wrong. Arigatou!

Thanks for reading, I'll try to update my other stories &put up my new one ASAP!

(the new) Taser :P


End file.
